


The Fall Of Supergirl

by AHelsing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHelsing/pseuds/AHelsing
Summary: When Kara and Alex receive the news that Jeremiah is dead, everything changes.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 176





	1. The news

Kara was eating a cold piece of pizza, left over from the night before, when she heard the bell ring of her apartment. With her X-ray vision she saw that was Alex and immediately got worried by her sister’s countenance. She ran to answer the door.

\- Alex, what happened?

\- Mom just called me. They found dad.

\- Jeremiah?

\- He’s dead.

The news was as if the building was collapsing on top of her. She could not believe that Jeremiah was dead. She still had hope that she could find him e fix the whole thing, that they would be able to be a family again, Alex of all deserved that.

\- I’m so sorry, Alex.

When Kara approached to hug Alex, like they did a thousand times, she realized that her sister flinched. That was weird, she never stepped back from a hug, especially in moments like this.

\- What’s wrong?

\- It doesn’t matter, Kara. I gotta go home, I have a lot of stuff to do.

\- You just told me that our father is dead and …

\- HE WAS NOT YOUR FATHER.

Kara got scared from Alex reaction, she knew that her sister did not react well to grief, but that was a little bit harsh. She would try not to take it personal, it would not be the first time that Alex would discount her pain on her. She would be there for her sister even if she had to heard her screaming at her.

-I know that he was not exactly my father, but he is my dad as much as you are my sister, so please, don’t play that card now. I loved him and I love you. So please, don’t push me away. Let’s grief together.

\- This is all your fault, Kara. You know that and I know that. I lived big part of my life without my dad because he felt like he had to protect you. And the worst of all is that I had to let go a big part of my life because of that too. Mom and dad expected that from me. I was a kid and they threw this responsibility at me. I had to protect my little sister from this horrible world, protect the poor alien from all the human being. They couldn’t hurt you even if they wanted to, for god sake. But on the other hand, my family…

Kara received each word as a punch in her stomach, she was trying really hard not to be affected by her sister’s words, but the more she heard, the more she was sure that Alex was right. She was only letting it out now because she was angry, but the feeling was always there. How did she not notice it? That really hurt her.

-Alex, I… I never thought that you felt this way… If I have new this before, I... I don’t know what say, I really I’m sorry.

-I bet you are, Kara…

At this point Kara was crying a lot and did not know what to do. She loved Alex too much, the last thing that she wanted to do in her life was to hurt her sister. Alex sat at the sofa and started crying with her head between her hands. Kara had to fight with the urge to comfort her sister, but she was the last person that Alex wanted a hug now. So Kara just flew out of the apartment and started dialing at her phone:

\- Hey, Kelly.

\- Hello, Kara? Is everything okay? – by Kara’s voice she already noticed that everything was not okay, her heart got tight.

\- Actually, no. Jerimiah is dead and… and Alex is not doing good, so please, if you can, do not let her alone now. I’m afraid that she could do something stupid.

-Oh my god, where is she? Are you with her?

-I… hmm… I have an emergency and I had to go out. She’s at my apartment right now.

\- Are you kidding me? What emergency, Kara? Your father just died, I’m sure that you’re the person that she most want by her side now. You’re her favorite person in the whole world.

\- I thought so, but this is not the truth. It’s all my fault, Kelly… she blames me and she hates me. Please, call her now…

\- Kara!?

Kara turned off the phone. She was flying high, looking at National City, thinking about how many people she had saved all this years as Supergirl, but at the same time, how many she did not. She could have done more for Jeremiah, she could have thought at something. Now Alex would never have her father again. Alex would never forgive her. Now who was she without Alex? Then she heard a beep in her ear and J’onn started talking:

-Supergirl, an attack is happening at the…

Kara threw out her listener. After all, who was Supergirl without Alex Danvers?


	2. Forgiveness

After her impulse act, Kara was feeling bad for ignoring J’onn’s call, after all, she had the fault for enough deaths, so if she could do something to help someone right now, she should. It was the right thing to do and Supergirl always do what is right, even if it’s not what Kara Danvers wants. So she started flying all over National City looking for any sign of danger, trying to occupy her mind with anything that wasn’t the state that she left Alex at her apartment. She needed to do something good today, she needed something that could make her feel a little less shit that she was feeling. Then she saw the building. LCorp. And remembered of other person that she disappointed, other person that she loved and hated her. Kara didn’t know why, but she looked at Lena’s office floor, hoping that she was there and for her not surprise, that she was, sitting at her chair, writing something at her computer. Kara without thinking just flew to Lena’s balcony and knocked at the door glass, slowly, to not scary her, but enough to get her attention.

-Supergirl? – Lena asked surprised for seeing de superhero there.

-No, Kara.

\- What do you want?

Passed the surprise, Lena went into defensive mode that she was in the last few months. But noticed that something wasn’t right, Kara got there flying and was not dressed as Supergirl, something was wrong for Kara risk her identity like that.

-Can I come in?

Lena cautiously opened the glass door and Kara felt that she would break down, she had that lump in her throat that she could not hold anymore. Lena always were that friend with which Kara felt safe, that she could be herself and because of that was horrible have to hide her identity as Supergirl for so long, but she did that trying to protect Lena, but she was totally wrong, Lena only needed the truth for once in her life and Kara let her down. And she knew that all the apologies in the world would not be enough to make it up to the pain that Lena felt when she realized that her best friend lied to her for years. Kara didn’t even know exactly she had go to Lena’s office today, maybe she just needed so bad someone that moment, and she really hoped that person could be Lena. She really missed her, everyday.

Kara simply got in and started desperately crying, for everything. She wanted to say something to Lena, explain herself, but she couldn’t, the words weren’t coming out and the air wasn’t getting in enough. She was feeling the despair of hurting the people that she most love in the world.

-Are you hurt? – Kara didn’t heard Lena, she was gasping for air while crying – Sit down, here.

Lena took Kara to the closest chair and made her sit, kneeling in front of her. She had never saw Kara like that. When Mon’el was gone, she was devastated, Lena was by her side then, but was nothing like now. She noticed that Kara was getting pale.

-Kara, you need to calm down, breathe with me, come on.

Lena was trying to get Kara’s attention, giving instruction of how Kara should breathe. Kara was trying to follow, but the voice was so distant, she was feeling that she would pass out any moment, she was trying to push air to breathe, but seems like the lump in her throat did not let it in. Lena looked for wounds to make sure that Kara was not injured, because she wasn’t understanding what could make Supergirl cry like that. She was trying to look calm, but deep down she was completely desperate.

-Kara, you will pass out, please, concentrate in my heartbeats, come on, you can do it.

Kara was under the water, she could hear a distance voice talking to her, it was Lena’s voice telling her to listen to her heartbeats, that heartbeats that she used to be so addicted to. Kara opened her eyes and everything was spinning, but she concentrate and was able to hear, a very accelerated rhythm, Lena was nervous, her heart was beating so fast, Kara got attached to that rhythm like if it was her own, trying to slow it she finally was able to breathe again. The focus started to come back and she saw to big green eyes looking back at her, tears were streaming down her face.

-I’m so sorry… - said Kara with a failing voice, still crying.

\- Kara, what’s going on?

\- I’m sorry that I lied to you Lena. I betrayed your trust, but please, for the love of Rao, let me earn it again. I promise that I will never let you down again, I promise that… that I’ll never lied to you again, never. Please, I really need you.

Lena knew that wasn’t the reason that Kara was crying like that, but Lena knew that Kara was going through something and she needed her and suddenly all her anger that she was feeling for the lie didn’t make sense anymore. Kara was opening her heart for her right there and Lena felt that she should do the same.

-You really hurt me. Find out by Lex that you were Supergirl was one of the worst feelings that I had in my life. And had really bad experiences, you know.

Kara lowered her head, not having the courage to stare at Lena. A tear streamed down her face. Lena put her hand in Kara’s chin and raised her head to face her. With the back of her hand she wiped away Kara’s tear and said:

-But I do believe in you, Kara. I believed that you lied trying to protect me and I believe that you will never do it again. I forgive you… Please, stop crying now, I forgive you.

Then Kara jumped to hug Lena, feeling a heavy weight that she was carrying at her shoulder for a long time disappearing. Lena returned the hug and felt steamily good on finally letting her pride aside and having the courage to forgive the person that she most loved in the world.

-Now tell what’s going on with you.

\- How do you know, Lena?

\- I’m really smart, but it doesn’t need much to know that you are really sad for something, Kara. And I know that it wasn’t just because of me, something happened today and that’s why you’re like this. So what is it?

-My fa… Jeremiah, is dead. And Alex said that it’s all my fault and she’s right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something tell's me that Alex will really regret of what she said to Kara... What do you guys think?


	3. Lex Luthor

Kara told Lena the whole story involving Jeremiah, since when Kara arrived Earth and was taken by him and his family until when he died. She told about him joining Cadmus and when he regret it and left the organization, that’s why he had to live away of everything and everyone, so he would not be murdered. She also told about her argument with Alex and all the stuff she said. It was so good to finally be able to share her full story with Lena.

-Kara, your sister is hurt with your father, not with you, but he is not here anymore so she cannot take out the anger at him. She loves you so much, I’m sure she didn’t meant it what she said.

-She spent her whole life having to take care of me, all her life choices where because of me, makes a lot of sense she being resentful of me. If had just died in Krypton, none of this would be happening.

-Don’s say that, please. Imagine how many people would be death if wasn’t for Supergirl. You’re the sweetest and selfless person that I’ve ever met. Anyone who really knows you, is enchanted by the person who you are. The world would not be the same without Kara Zor-El.

Lena had never said her real name. That was the first time. It felt so good to hear her name in Lena’s voice, that sound so right. Kara felt so good by her side, she felt welcome and loved. With Lena looks like everything fits, she could not let this moment go.

-Lena, I need to confess you something…

At that moment, the was crash at the gateway of the office. Kara immediately stepped in front of Lena, to protect her of whatever cause that noisy.

-Lex, what are you doing here?

Lena left behind Kara and got in front of her when she felt her friend stumble from what Lex was holding, a big weapon with a green stone shining inside. It was kryptonite. He could kill Kara with that.

-I have to confess, I was spying on you with the cameras that I’ve installed a long time ago. That shows that you still needs to learn a lot from me, by the way. Then, I saw a certain kriptonian fly through your balcony and I came to protect my little sister.

\- I don’t need protection against Supergirl, she’s my friend.

\- Friends don’t lie to each other, Lena, don’t be stupid. She’s going to use you, again. You’re blackening the name Luthor.

Kara didn’t wanna hurt Lex in front of Lena, especially now that she had finally forgiven her. She knew that Lena still loved Lex, besides everything that he had done. But she was already feeling weak from standing so close from kryptonite, if Lex shot her, she’d be in serious trouble.

-Lena, I have to go, but I don’t wanna live you alone here. And neither wanna be alone. Will you come with me? – she stepped aside, ready to fly through the open glass door and extend her hand inviting Lena to catch.

\- You’re not taking my sister anywhere, your disgusting alien, time for you to learn who is in charge of Earth. 

Before Kara could react, since she was already stunned by the kryptonite, Lex Luthor shot her, Lena tried to get in front of it, but she wasn’t fast enough, Kara was hit by the explosion and was thrown back hitting the balcony door, shattering all the glass upon her.

-KARA!!! – Lena run and leaned over her friends body, she was unconscious on the floor of her office, with her sprung veins shining in green. There were shrapnel of kryptonite and glass all over her, there were blood everywhere. Supergirl was bleeding. She was desperately looking for a sign of life in Kara. Her brother could’ve killed her. – Why did you do it, Lex, WHY?

\- I’m sorry, Lena. I hope that someday you will come up with my thoughts and will finally understand why I’m doing this. But while you don’t, I’ll be doing what’s best for our family and the humanity itself, even though I have to go through you.

When he came closer she was ready to fight him, but he just shot her with tranquilizer. She gave a last look to Kara and prayed that she would still be alive. Then everything went black.


	4. Torture

Kara woke up with the smell of coffee and waffles. She got up and went to the kitchen see what was going on and surprised herself with the figure that she saw cooking.

-Lena? Did you slept here?

-Of course, I couldn’t be far from you anymore! – she came closer and kissed Kara, like if she were used to it – And I brought you a surprise.

At this moment, two people passed to through the front door. It was Zor-El and Allura, her parents. She ran right away to them. What the hell was going on?

\- Mom, dad, you died, this isn’t possible. How are you here?

\- We didn’t die, Kara. We only made to Earth now. I’m so happy to see you, my daughter. You’re a beautiful woman and I’m very proud of you.

That was too good to be truth, she was exploding in happiness.

\- I never thought that I’d see you again, dad. – Kara was hugging him, afraid that if she let go he would disappear – I can’t wait to introduce you to Alex, she will love to meet you.

\- Kid, I don’t think that Alex wants to know me. Not after everything that happened.

\- What are you talking about?

Then suddenly she remembered all of it and felt an acute pain in the stomach, getting stronger each second until she woke up scared. She was at a dark room, trapped by the wrists in a metal structure at the wall. She felt dizzy and could see kryptonite incrusted in every wall around her. Kara was feeling her whole body aching and her head was heavier than her neck could support. Where was she? Squinting she could see that at the opposite side of the room there was a table with many tools upon it and in front of it there was a chair with a person sitting in it. Lex Luthor.

\- Good morning, sleeping beauty. Or would be, good night? Well, it doesn’t matter. – he got up from the chair with a dagger in his hand and went in her direction, crouching to be at her size – You know that Luthor us a family full of scientists. So my sister and I need research subjects and you have no idea how hard it is to find a kryptonian one.

\- Lena has nothing to do with it.

\- Oh, are you sure? I really thought that she was the one who made all this kryptonite for me.

\- Lena would never make kryptonite for you.

\- Dear Supergirl, you’re just like your cousin. So naïve, that cannot see that the enemy was always by your side.

She knew that Lena would never harm her, even when she was angry, Lena was still a good person. Then, Kara remembered the Myriad episode. But she immediately got that out of her head, she wouldn’t play Lex’s game.

-Well, while my sister is busy, I will take care of our guinea pig. And the first thing that I want to know is how a kryptonian is inside. – and that’s when he started cutting her with the dagger.

Kara screamed from pain, but no one could hear her. The pain was so unbearable that after a while she passed out. But soon she woke up in another room, lying in a bad with solar lumps above her. Feeling a little stronger she decided trying to escape, but her body wasn’t responding her commands. She was paralyzed.

-Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you that I gave you a paralyze serum while I’m healing you. So that way you can be whole again for me to continue my experiments. – Lex was smiling ear to ear while talking to her, she had never seen anyone so happy.

Kara wanted to cry and scream at the same time, but she couldn’t move and only the tears escaped her eyes.

And that ritual followed for a lot of days, or months, or years, Kara lost the track of time. She couldn’t count anymore how many times Lex harmed her until she loses consciousness. Kara was at her limit, she didn’t know what was real anymore. The pain was part of her now. At the beginning she was sure that Alex would find her, but she lost faith. Too much time had passed, probably Alex was still mad and wasn’t even looking for her. Lena was with her when Lex kidnapped her, so maybe all of that story about forgiving her was just a game so she could hurt her even more. Kara didn’t want to believe that, until one day, instead of Lex, the person sitting in the chair holding the dagger was Lena herself.

\- Hi, dear. Did you miss me?

\- Le… - Kara tried to speak, but after so long screaming, her voice failed – Lena…help…me.

\- Help you? No, the only person that I’ll help here is Lex. After everything you did to me? After you have fooled me for year, do you really think that I’d forgive you? My brother is right, you’re so naïve.

\- Please, Lena – begged Kara seeing Lena getting closer at the same way that Lex had done infinity times – Please…just…kill me…

\- But already? We still have so many thing to do together, Kara. Have a little bit of patience.

That way, Lena kept doing Lex’s job. Except for one detail, that wasn’t really Lena. Lex took advantage of Supergirl’s fragility and used the virtual reality of the Obsidian Platinum to control her reality, that way he could implant in her head as many false memories as he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kara... next chapter we'll see what happened with Lena and Alex at the mean time. Hope you're enjoying it (:


	5. Regrets

After a few minutes of crying, Alex’s was feeling guilty for what she said to her sister. She was angry, really angry, but Kara had no fault, when she was a kid her planet was destroyed with all the people she loved, she spent years in a ship at the Phantom Zone, until she made it to Earth, in a completely different planet, without family and friends. She was the victim and even after all of that pain, her sister was still the sweetest person in the world, it wasn’t her fault what happened to her dad. She was already sorry for discount her anger at the wrong person.

-Kara, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it…. – when her eyes looked for Kara they didn’t find her, she wasn’t there and in any room at the apartment.

The bell ring, Alex opened the door to find Kelly there.

-Hi, baby, I’m sorry for your dad – said Kelly while comforting her girlfriend – Kara called me, asking me to meet you here.

-Do you know where she is? I said some horrible stuff to her, Kelly… I need to apologize.

\- I don’t know, but I’m sure that soon enough she’ll be back home and you can figure thing out together.

\- she didn’t even raised her voice, she… she just agreed… I said that Jeremiah wasn’t her father, said that everything was her fault. I’m a terrible person.

Alex collapsed in her girlfriend arms, thinking about where Kara could be now? She must be alone, sad, grieving for her father’s death and in pain for her words. Alex’s phone started ringing:

-Hi, J’onn, what is it?

-Are you with Supergirl? I called her about an attack that was happening, but I lost the sign right after it.

\- She’s not here, we need to find her now, J’onn.

\- Why, what happened?

\- Our dad died and I… I argued with her. And she left the apartment and now I don’t know where she could be.

\- Alex, I think that I just found out… There was an attack at the LCorp building. There’re signs of kryptonite in there. I’m going.

\- Oh god, I’ll meet you there.

Alex went by car with Kelly, as fast as they could, while J’onn flew to there, arriving even before the authorities. He went straight to the floor where had all happened, he saw the glass door shattered on the floor, followed by pieces of kryptonite and blood for all over the place. Lena Luthor was unconscious on the floor, but there was no sign of Supergirl. He verified her vitals, to make sure she was alive, but he couldn’t wake her. The officers started arriving, so J’onn left to meet Alex at the building’s door.

-She’s not there, Alex. But I’m sure she was, because there’s kryptonite and blood everywhere. Someone must have taken her.

-No, I can’t believe this is happening. Tell me that my little sister is alive, please…

\- Lena Luthor was there, unconscious, but she probably knows what happened, but we’ll have to wait until she wakes up.

Alex was extremely distressed, her sister was missing and left behind a place full of blood and kryptonite, it was clear that that fight had not turned out good to Supergirl. She needed answers and that moment waiting for them could get in her list of worst moments in her life.

They had to wait a few hours until they received the news that Lena had woken up. They ran right away to the hospital. Lena was lying at a hospital bad in a very big private room.

-Hey, Lena, how are you feeling?

-Just a little dizzy, but I’m ok. How is Supergirl, is she okay?

-When I got to your office, you were the only one there. We hoped that you could tell us what happened.

They haven’t find Kara, that was bad, because that meant that Lex had taken her. At least she was probably alive, he wouldn’t have taken her if she was dead.

-It was Lex, he hurt her and … - Lena started to get anxious and could not put thoughts in order.

\- Lena, calm down and tell us what happened from the beginning.

Lena took a deep breath and started again:

\- Kara went to my office, she started to have a panic attack. After she calmed down we made up and she told me about Jeremiah, she told that you guys had a fight – she said looking at Alex that was crying, knowing that everything was her fault – She was feeling bad and …

\- I shouldn’t have said those things to her, I didn’t mean it… I want so bad to tell her that… she’s my favorite person in the world, I love her and I love that she’s part of my family.

\- I know, I told her that, but we were talking when Lex showed up. He had a kryptonite gun and shot her. I didn’t have time to see if she was alive, because he shot me with tranquilizer… And that’s all I know.

\- Do you have any idea of what he intends to do with her? Or where he could’ve taken her?

\- I don’t know where, but I’m sure that he intends to hurt her and he’ll certainly kill her. We have to find her soon. Please, let me help.

\- Any help is welcome to help find my little sister. And I’m glad to have you back, Lena. – Alex stretched out her hand that Lena squeezed firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, throw the first stone who have never said something stupid in an argument and regret rigth after it.   
> Do you think they'll find Kara? How long will they take?  
> Let's see in the next chapter.


	6. Clue

One week after what happened, the news were all over the places “Supergirl vanishes”, Lena told the authorities that Lex Luthor was the responsible, but he was missing, just like de superhero. Everyone was looking for Supergirl, but there was no sign of her.

-It’s been more than a week, Lena, what he must be doing to her? – asked one distraught alex.

\- Nothing good, I suppose… We have already looked in every place related to the name Luthor. Lex must have hide it very well from me, but maybe… maybe he didn’t hide from my mother! - - That’s it, Alex, I need to speak to my Mother, she must know something.

Obviously Lex never trusted her a 100%, he knew that she would never be ok with the plan of hurting Kara, even when she was angry at her, it was a matter of time until they both make peace. But Lillian had always been at Lex side, of course she would know something. So they went to meet her.

-My daughter, it’s been a while since you last visited me…

\- Mother. You must already know what Lex has done.

\- Oh yes, I knew that eventually it would be left for me.

\- Where is he?

\- What makes you think that your brother tells me stuff?

\- Don’t be cynical, he always did. You are always align with his plans.

\- Unfortunately I won’t be able to help you this time.

Alex advanced with a gun pointed to Lillian’s head:

-You will help us or I’ll explode your brain right here.

\- You brought yourself a watchdog, Lena. That’s interesting. Would be a pleasure to help you, but I really don’t know where he is.

\- Then what’s he doing to my sister? You have the same sick mind of him, you should know.

\- Knowing Lex, he wants to make people see Supergirl the way he sees.

\- How?

\- He’ll break her at point of no return. She’ll do what he commands. So he can finally come up as the hero that people really deserves.

\- NO, mother!!! We need to stop him!

\- You really care about her, huh?

\- She’s my best friend.

\- I can see that’s more than that.

\- I just want her to be safe. After everything she has done for me and for Earth. She doesn’t deserve this. That’s all. – answered Lena, with her face red as a tomato.

\- I want a direction of where we can search. NOW. I won’t hesitate in shooting you, Lillian.

\- I know you won’t. Well… you should look at his lab.

\- Of course we already searched there.

\- So you didn’t look right. There must be a clue in there. Lex is smart, but there’s only one person who can overcome him – said looking for Lena.

Alex lowered the gun. She wouldn’t be able to take more information of her. So they left, going straight to Lex’s lab. This time they would search every corner, without letting go any information.

-You’ve been here for hours, Lena. You need to go eat something.

\- I won’t leave until I find something.

\- You won’t find anything if you aren’t able to think straight.

\- He’s my brother, this is my responsibility – Lena was feeling her head hurt, she had been scouring in Lex’s computer for hours. She was feeling responsible for what was happening to Kara, but no more than Alex was.

\- You know, the way my sister is, she must be blaming herself for even existing, thinking that I’m not even looking for her, that I hate her. She always says that I’m the reason that she became Supergirl and now… - Alex took a deep breath – At least she still has one reason to fight.

\- Which reason?

\- You, Lena. She always wanted to tell you the truth about her identity and I didn’t let her. Not because I didn’t trust you, but it was an unnecessary risk and she agreed to me, because she wanted to protect you at all costs. She was devastated when you guys fought…

\- I took a long time to understand it… But when I saw her crying in front of me, desperately needing me, I understood everything. I realized how much I needed her too.

\- I’m sure that Kara will be happy to hear that. You have my big sister’s blessing. – said patting on Lenas ‘s back.

\- Blessing? – Lena’s face was red once again.

\- Lena, my gaydar is screaming right know.

And with that Alex left, leaving an embarrassed Lena behind, absorbed in her own thoughts. If there was a distant possibility that Kara was feeling the same way she was, that was a thing.

After a few days, decoding everything that Lex had at the computer, she found out an instruction of how to open a safe box inside the lab. She followed each one of the steps, having to drag furniture, push specific points at the wall, besides other stuff. Until finally, a little whole opened up at the wall. Inside it, there were a red button and a small note:

“ _You are as good as I thought you were, Lena._

_I think you deserve a clue._

_Ass: Lex Luthor”_

Of course he had predicted that she would find whatever was at that computer. He could be bluffing. She called Alex to show what he had found.

-Damn Lex. We should push the button. Which is the worst case scenario?

\- It can be the button that will kill Kara.

\- Wow, you’re really good at this game. Do you actually think that’s it?

\- Not really, he would like to do it with his own hand. Lex likes games and he’s inviting me to play along.

\- Let’s push it together, so we can share responsibility.

Lena nodded and stretched out her hand above the button. Alex put her hand together and they both pushed the button. Immediately all the lights of the lab became red and a timer of 1 minute showed up at the screen. Of course it was a bomb, thought Lena:

-The lab will explode, we need to run. NOW!!!

They both ran as fast as they could to leave the lab, when they finally passed by the front door, they heard the explosion and were hurled forward, feeling the heat behind them. They both got out unharmed, with only a few bruises through their bodies.

Lena looked behind, to the whole lab destroyed along with her hopes of finding Kara and started crying.

-It’s okay, we’ll find another way – said Alex hugging her – He won’t win!

At that moment, Lena’s phone started to ring. It was an unknown call.

-Look at the mess that you did at my lab, Lena. I'll put this one in your account.

-Your bastard, where’s Supergirl?

\- She’s with me, we are having a lot of fun together, you have no idea. Said that, I promised you a clue, right? I’m a man of my word, so take a look at your mail box. See you soon, little sister. – and hung up.

Lena opened her mail box as Lex’s suggested and saw that had received a video of an unknown source. She was afraid of watching it, she was getting tired of Lex’s game.

-Do you think that it might be a clue, Alex?

\- There’s only one way to find out.

Lena clicked at the video and they got chocked at what they saw. It was Kara, restrained at the all my her wrists, an agonizing screaming was letting out her mouth while she was being tortured by Lex. The video was hard for them to see, none of them had seen Kara in a so fragile state. How could someone do that? Lex was a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little bit longer. Hope you guys enjoyed.  
> I think that they need a little victory at the next one, what do you guys think?


	7. Blue Eyes

**-** What have my sister done to deserve this, Lena?

\- Nothing at all… Lex is a sick man. When we find him, I wanna kill him with my own hands.

\- And we will find him. There must be some clue in the video. Let’s take it to the DEO.

Trying to find something, they review the video a thousand times, looking for any sign that could give them a tip of where it was recorded, as pain as it was to be watched, wasn’t nothing compare to what Kara was feeling.

-This is useless, there’s nothing in there. Lex wouldn’t be so reckless. – said Alex losing her hopes, throwing herself in the chair, exhausted.

\- He won’t beat me, Alex. I promise you.

A few more weeks had past. Alex didn’t stay still, because if she did, even for a second, she would hear Kara’s screams echoing in her ears. So she was breaking in, with her DEO’s team, every underground installation and abandoned places that they could find. Of course that wouldn’t be that simple, but she had to try something.

At the meantime, Lena was trying to find something at the tapes of the cameras of National City at the day that everything happened. But of course Lex hat thought of that, he had turned off all the cameras within a 1 mile radius of the building. The search would be complicated, but he couldn’t have just disappeared, somewhere she would find a slip of his, a small detail that he wouldn’t had thought.

While they were playing cat and mouse, Lex was playing with Supergirl’s mind.

-Alex… you found me! - Kara breathed a sigh of relief, with the little strength she had left, when she saw her sister hurrying up inside the room where she was being held hostage.

\- Of course I’d find, Kara – said Alex, a few seconds before throwing a cross punch at Kara’s chin – I was the one who helped them to trap you here.

\- No… why would you do that? – Kara coughed a little bit of blood after received a kick at the stomach – I know that you’re angry, but… but I… I can just leave, I’d never come back… Please, help me get out of here…

\- Oh Kara, I’m sorry, I did not explain it right. DEO and Cadmus, we are one now. This is not about you and me anymore.

\- DEO and Cadmus? – if that was true, all the aliens, including her cousin, that were in Earth would be in danger, not only her – Since when?

\- Did you really thought that my father would leave Cadmus like that? No, we have been planning all of this together ever since?

\- With Lex and Lena? - she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

\- Yes, with the Luthors. After we show the world how their superhero is week, all the people will see that us, humans, are so much better and you – Alex spat in Kara’s face – don’t deserve to be in here.

At that moment, Lex and Lena joined them in the room and the three of them started to beat Kara up, until she lost conscious one more time.

Lex watched and controlled everything that Kara was seeing at the Obsidian and was having the best time of his life.

At the DEO, Lena hadn't slept well in many nights, let alone Alex.

-Lex told that he would give me a clue, Alex. But he’s playing with me and I’m losing. – said Lena full of anger, throwing all her notes away.

Alex could understand the CEO frustration, she was feeling it too. But she had to keep herself rational, Kara’s life was depending on that. So as hard as it was, she would keep it together. Then she bent down to collect the notes on the floor, Lena did the same thing at the same time, already regretting of her anger moment. When the CEO looked forward she saw Alex with teary eyes, trying to hold the tears the best she could and looking deep to her eyes Lena could see her own reflection. And that’s when she had an idea.

-ALEX, THAT’S IT!!! – said Lena, running to the computer, opening up the video, zooming in Kara’s face – There’s nothing at the scene, Lex made sure to hide every detail that could turn him in.

\- That we know.

\- But this whole time we were looking at the wrong place. We should not be looking to the location of the video. We should be looking to the one place that we were avoiding looking until now. At Kara’s eyes.

Zooming at Kara’s blue eyes they could see a board’s reflection, that was at her opposite wall and in there was written in Russian:

_“Комната для допросов - военная база Казня”_

Lena immediately translated it, suddenly feeling a wave of energy, even without sleeping or eating. The hopes of finding Kara had come back. She would beat Lex.

-We found her, Alex. – said Lena when finished the translation – “Interrogation Room – Military Base in Kaznia”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was intense. What did you guys think of the chapter? Will they find Kara in the next one?


	8. Russia

\- We need to go after her right now – said Alex – I’ll let the DEO’s team know, so they can pack their bags, because we’re going to Russia.

\- Calm down, Alex. We need to make sure that this isn’t just one more of Lex’s plans.

\- You’re right. We could send J’onn first, so he’d take a look at the place, making sure they’re there.

J’onn agreed with the plan and flew to the military base of Kaznia. He transformed himself in a Russian soldier and got in at the base. He was using a bug so he could communicate with Alex, in case something went wrong.

-I found the interrogation room. There’s no one guarding the door. I’m coming in.

\- Be careful, J’onn. Lex wouldn’t hesitate in killing you.

\- I got it.

After checking if no one was looking at him at the hall, he opened the door and got in fast, closing it behind him. What he saw was not what he was expecting.

The room was empty, there was an empty table at the left wall, with a chair in front of it. At the wall there was the exactly same board, with the same writings that they saw at the video. But neither Supergirl or Lex were there.

\- J’onn? – he heard at his left ear.

\- Kara isn’t here.

At that moment, a lot of Russian soldiers got in the room with their guns pointed to him. They were speaking something in Russian.

-Sorry, I don’t speak Russian. Where’s Lex Luthor?

One of the soldiers put himself in front of the other and spoke in English:

-Lex Luthor? Is this still about Red Daughter?

They had no idea, realized J’onn. And flew out of there, leaving the military base behind.

-Lex fooled us again, Alex.

At the DEO, Alex sat devastated at the chair.

-What happened? – asked an anxious Lena, putting her hand in Alex’s shoulders.

\- J’onn is coming back. Kara isn’t there. Lex is a step ahead of us, again.

\- This isn’t possible! We saw the board… it was there! Send he back in, Alex!

\- SHE ISN’T THERE, LENA! – screamed Alex, while the defeat feeling fell on her, knowing that her chances of never seeing her sister again had just exponentially increased – I’m sorry, I just… I’ll never be able to apologize to her, she’ll die thinking that I hate her…

\- And she’ll die without me telling her how much I love her and how bad I wanted to wake up next to her everyday of my life.

Like that they stayed sat there, crying, without any clue of which direction they should take at that moment.

-I spent my whole life listening people tell me how smart I was. But they were all wrong. I don’t get to Lex’s feet. I let Kara down, one more time…

\- I don’t get it, we saw at the video. That was real.

\- Real… Wait a minute – suddenly a thought passed through Lena’s head – What if it wasn’t real?

\- But we saw it, there’s no way it wasn’t real.

\- Think, Alex. Where else we can see and feel things without them being real?

\- At the Obsidian!

\- Exactly, Alex!!! What if Lex sent us the video of something that happened inside the virtual reality? If we find them inside, Kelly could help us find them in the real world!

\- Never doubt yourself again, Lena. You’re absolutely brilliant! Let’s go save our girl.

They used two Obsidians and they both got in the virtual world after Kara in Russia. Kelly was outside monitoring everything. They just had to find them inside the Obsidian and with a command Kelly could get their coordinates in the real world.

They got in the VR as Russian soldiers, so they could get in the military base with no problem. The same way J’onn did before, they found the location of the interrogation room, but it was being held by two guards which they both shoot down easily. Entering the room they saw another Lena leaning over Kara which a dagger at her hand. Kara was crashed, they couldn’t tell if she was aware of her surroundings, it’s seemed that her soul wasn’t even there.

-KARA! – when Alex moved forward to go after the false Lena, immediately Lex ended the simulation, causing Kara to disappear from there.

\- End simulation – they said at the same time.

\- Please, tell me that you have the location, Kelly.

\- I got it, they’re close by.

\- it’s now Lena. Let’s save her!

\- Alex, you saw who was hurting her at the Obsidian. It was me. She must think that I…

\- Lena, Kara would never believe that you’d hurt her.

\- I don’t think she was having any condition of knowing the truth anymore.

\- It doesn’t matter, we’ll get her and tell her all the truth. It’ll be all right.

Lena agreed with her head, but she knew it wouldn’t be all right. She had already understood all Lex’s plan. Kara’s reality was no longer the same. The only thing that she could do was hope that Lex hadn’t gone too far and that would still be possible to bring her back.

At the moment that Lex realized Alex and Lena’s presence at the Obsidian, he knew that he had been discovered. It was time to see all his work take effect. So he left Kara tied in the room and left the place. The DEO would get there any moment soon, but Kara would think that they were Cadmus and then would be the end of Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for fooling you for a second there. But spoiler, they will really find Kara in the next one (:  
> Hope you're having fun reading it. Because I'm really having fun writing it.


	9. Rescue

Alex leaded the DEO team to rescue Kara at the location obtained by Kelly. By the coordinates, Lex had Kara in an old house. She knew that would be difficult for Lex to escape with her sister in time. So if he wanted to run, he should probably go alone.

-I’m here, Lena. I’ll bring our girl home. – said Alex in the bug, while she was about to break down the door.

\- If Lex is in there, finish him. – Lena really wanted to look in her brother’s eyes before kill him, but she couldn’t give him any chance of escaping. Not after everything he did to Kara.

\- I’ve got this, he’ll never touch her again.

So Alex kicked the door and got in with more 10 agents by her side. The place was very quiet.

\- Kara?! – screamed Alex without any answer.

She decided to check the basement, it sounded a good place to hide someone. The door was opened and there was a ladder that led down. The lights were off, but she was able to see the green glow of the kryptonite.

-KARA! – she came down the stairs quickly, turned on the lights and saw her sister tied up in a bed. Kara was unconscious but her veins were shining in green. Her face was malnourished and she had dark circles under her eyes. Alex searched for external injuries, but she didn’t find any bad one – Wake up, Kara, please! It’s me, Alex.

Alex had begun to untied her sister when she felt Kara moving, when she looked to her face there were too big blue eyes, that she missed so much for months, looking directly to her. But something was wrong. Immediately Kara started struggling trying to let go of the ropes and screaming:

-LET ME GO! Please… just let me go!

\- Calm down, Kara, you gonna hurt yourself ! I’m untying you.

\- No… please… don’t take me back there! Just kill me, I can’t take it anymore … - Kara was freaking out and gasping for air.

\- It’s me, your sister. – Alex didn’t really know what to say, Kara just asked to be killed, she was broken and Alex didn’t know how to fix her - I won’t hurt you. You’re safe now. The DEO is here. It’s over. – said trying to calm her sister, while holding her so she could untied the ropes around her without hurting her.

\- NO, THE DEO NO! Alex, please…- Kara was pulling the ropes around her wrists with all her no-super strength and blood started to drain.

\- Alex, give her the sedative. This way she won’t harm herself! – said Lena on her ear when she heard Kara’s screams trying to escape and Alex’s effort in calming her down.

-I’m sorry, Kara. – said Alex while doing what Lena suggested – You’ll be ok, you’re gonna sleep so you won’t hurt yourself. – Alex realized the fear in Kara’s eyes when she applied the injection. In the past years, she had received every kind of look of her sister, but fear was the one which hurt the most.

With Kara unconscious it became easier to untie her. With no sign of Lex, they loaded her into the van and took her to the DEO. There, Lena was already waiting in a room full of solar lamps, prepared for Kara's recovery.

\- My god, Alex. - Lena said ecstatically, while touching Kara's unconscious face - She is really here.

\- I can't believe it. After so long ...

\- Do you think she'll be okay?

\- I don't know ... You had to see her face when she saw me, she was so scared, as if I was going to hurt her.

\- The same way Lex put me to torture her at the Obsidian, he may have done it to you too, Alex. Making her think that you were there torturing her as well.

\- That would explain a lot ... Maybe it would be better if we weren't here when she woke up. It could trigger her.

\- I don’t know, I can't leave her alone after everything she's been through. She must be very scared.

\- You're right, she could be scared of us, but she could be most scared without us. And besides that, she needs to see that we were on her side all the time - Alex sat on the right side of the bed where Kara was lying down and took her hand - Please, Kara. You have to believe us.

Lena sat on the other side of the bed and took Kara's other hand and that way they stayed for hours, waiting for Kara to wake up. The two women refused to leave the superhero side for a second.  
When started to get dark, Alex was sleeping in the chair and Lena was almost falling asleep when she felt a contraction in Kara's hand.  
"Alex, wake up," Lena whispered, pointing at Kara with her head when Alex looked at her confused.

\- Hey Kara, it's me, Alex. - said calmly when she realized that her sister was waking up from the sedative - Lena is here too. You are safe, in the DEO.  
With those words Kara immediately opened her eyes and when she saw the two people who tortured her the most, together around her, she felt the fear overwhelming her again, but then she realized that she was not trapped and felt that had her powers back again after months. She didn't understand how they had made this mistake of letting her recover to the point of getting away, but this was no time to think, she had to act soon. She quickly got up, with her left hand she threw Alex on the wall and with her right she threw Lena in the other one. And hurried to the open window.

\- KARA, WAIT - shouted Alex, still lying on the floor – It wasn’t us who was torturing you, I promise. It was all Lex's plan to play you against us. - Kara was almost flying through the window, but turned to hear Alex say- We would never hurt you, you know that. Please stay. 

\- I won't fall for your tricks anymore, Alex. And I want you all to know that as long as I am alive, you will never hurt anyone again, I give you my word. No alien on Earth will suffer what I suffered. - Kara said before flying away from the DEO building.  
They had never seen Kara so angry. Rescuing Kara would be more difficult than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think that Kara will get revenge from what she think they did to her? Or will Alex and Lena convince her that they are telling the truth?


	10. The demonstration

After she fled through the DEO building window, Kara was still afraid that that escape would be another hallucination, but after a while feeling the wind hit her face, she realized that it was real, she was finally free. But then the facts fell on her. She had nowhere to go. Her apartment would definitely be the first place they would look for her. Was Eliza together with Cadmus in their plan to destroy Supergirl's figure? Alex would certainly do nothing if her mother didn’t approve. Kara thought of Clark and Lois, but they were in Argo. She was alone in this. So she decided to hide in the Fortress of Solitude, since no human would enter it without her knowing it.

Meanwhile in the DEO:

\- Where could she have gone, Alex? - Asked Lena desperately.

\- I don't know, maybe in the Fortress of Solitude, where no one could enter.

\- What the hell, it took us so long to find her ... I should have predicted that. We should have put her in the cell.

\- Oh, then she really wouldn't believe us.

\- But what should we do now?

\- I was waiting for you to tell me, Lena. You are the brain here.

\- But you are the specialist in Kara Danvers.

\- The problem is that she was not the Kara Danvers I know. My Kara didn't hate anyone.

\- Your Kara hadn't been tortured by us for months ...

\- I can't even imagine how she must be feeling ... I ... - Alex collapsed in the chair - I should never have said those things when my father died. And I should never have taken my eyes off her.

\- Alex ... - Lena approached to comfort her, placing her hand on her knee - Sisters fight, this is part of being a family. Not like me and Lex, but you get the picture. - Lena gave a smile that Alex returned - You will get over it. We're going to bring your Kara Danvers back.

\- Our Kara Danvers ...

\- Yeah, our Kara Danvers.

\- And it is after all this motivational conversation that you will tell me the plan, right?

\- Okay, I have a plan.

\- I knew you wouldn't let me down, Lena.

Lena took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

\- Hello, Cat? - she said when answered. - I have a first hand news for you.

Lena arranged to meet Cat Grant at the CatCo building in the following hour.

\- Lena Luthor, I am surprised that my building has not yet broken down. Said Cat when she saw the businesswoman.

\- There was no shortage of attempts, Cat - she said, hugging her friend. - It's good to see you.

\- Same, but go strict to the point. What is this news that made me come here? It has to do with Supergirl, I suppose.

\- How do you know?

\- I'm the media queen, Lena. - Cat winked - Did you find Kiera? She is fine?

\- Cat ... What does Kara have to do?

\- I already know that she's Supergirl, for a long time. You don't have to pretend you don't know.

\- How? Did she tell you?

\- I already said I'm the media queen. She didn't have to tell me. But it doesn’t matter now. What happened?

Lena explained everything that happened from the day Kara was taken by Lex to what happened after her rescue.

\- So she believes that everyone she loves was torturing her all this time?

\- Exactly.

\- Poor, Kiera ... But where do I fit?

\- You publish a story, telling the whole truth. That Lex was torturing her using Obsidian and that everything she saw wasn’t real. We can't mention Alex and DEO, but you can mention that I was collaborating with the searches.

\- So she will read and just believe it? How do you know she won't think I'm on Lex's side too?

\- It's just a guess. She always admired you a lot.

\- Maybe your plan will work, Lena Luthor.

\- So you will help us?

\- Of course I will. I really like Kara and beyond that. this story will earn me a pulitzer. I just need a couple of days and then the story will be everywhere.

Meanwhile, Kara was monitoring all the news from the Fortress. She would no longer allow attacks on aliens. She would fight with anyone to prevent it. Her convictions were all that she had at the moment. Then she saw news of an anti-alien demonstration taking place in National City. It could be Lex's trap to catch her back, but she couldn't just watch it and do nothing. Then she flew over there, looking over those people with baseball bats, masks and protest signs. She wanted to ensure that no aliens would be harmed by those people. Then she saw a group of aliens who were in a cafeteria next to where the demonstration was passing. They were trapped inside the store while those people cursed them and attacked things on the glass trying to hit them. Then she saw a minivan approaching them and DEO agents came out. She immediately flew at them, attacking them, thinking that the agents were there to help attack the aliens. She wouldn't kill them, just slow them down so that the aliens could get away.

\- Agent Danvers - heard Alex on the radio while she was at the DEO - Supergirl is at the anti-alien demonstration and is attacking the agents.

\- What? Why would she do that?

\- I don't know, we were going to help a group of aliens trapped in the cafeteria ...

\- Her head is messed up right now. I'm afraid she'll end up hurting someone ... Bring her here, but without any scratches. - Alex nodded to J'onn to help them - Do you have kryptonite?

\- Yes ma'am. - said the agent, disconnecting the communication.

While pushing people trying to approach the cafeteria, Kara saw one of the DEO agents shooting at her. He managed to narrowly deflect and saw that it was a kryptonite bullet. If they hit her she would be back in the hands of Cadmus and she couldn't let that happen. Then she took her attention away from the protesters and went over to the agent with the gun, but before she got to it, she was thrown back by the blow of someone who came flying over it.

\- J’onn, I knew you were with them. - Kara said getting up.

\- Supergirl, you have to stop. It will end up hurting innocents.

\- Innocents? I am here to protect the innocents, who are trapped in that cafeteria.

\- The DEO is here for that.

\- You won't get near them, I won't let you.

\- It's all right. TAKE BACK! - Shouted the Martian to the agents, trying to avoid further conflict. - We are on the same side, Supergirl. Lex Luthor implanted lies in your head making you think otherwise.

\- That agent just shot me with kryptonite. We are definitely not on the same side.

\- He was just trying to prevent you from hurting these people.

\- Enough lying! - Kara went to J’onn and they started to fight. He didn't want to hurt her, but he was defending himself as he could. After a few minutes of fighting, Kara was winning and knocked him over by standing on top of him with her foot on his neck and said:

\- Go away with the agents and send the message that I'm not going to let Cadmus get near any aliens anymore.

So J’onn left before the damage was greater. Within a few hours the episode was already in all the headlines "Supergirl is back and attacks protesters", or "Supergirl attacks feds". With several photos and videos of Supergirl throwing the protesters away and fighting the Martian. Then Lex's plan started to work and people started to be afraid of the heroine they so idolized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, will Lena's plan work, or will it be too late for Kara and for the people, who now were afraid of Supergirl?


	11. The story

Kara was devastated to see the bad news that was coming out about her. She had saved humans countless times, but it still wasn't enough for them to trust her. Everything she had done the day before was to save aliens who were being attacked by protesters and a criminal organization. But how could she explain that to the world? Now that Cadmus was infiltrating the DEO, she couldn't trust anyone else.

Meanwhile at the DEO, Alex was furious at the way her team had handled the situation.

\- You are all useless! - she said, pointing her finger at her team that was standing in front of her, prepared for the sermon - In what part of your training was the class in which shooting directly at someone who flies with super speed would be a good strategy for capture?

\- You who said that I ... - the agent began to say before being interrupted.

\- IT WAS A RHETORIC QUESTION. - Shouted Alex. - Thanks to you, now Supergirl is considered an enemy of the state.

\- Alex. - said Lena who had just arrived - Can I talk to you for a minute?

\- Dismissed - said Alex to the agents. She motioned for Lena to proceed to a private room.

\- Poor people, it was not entirely their fault. - commented Lena.

\- I know, I told them to use kryptonite. - Alex lowered her head, embarrassed - But I needed to take this frustration out on someone.

\- I don't think shooting Supergirl with kryptonite was your plan.

\- No, but I could have explained it better. What a great leader I am.

\- None of us are at our best. - Lena tried to comfort her - But I have good news. Cat just sent me the story she is going to release about the Supergirl kidnapping.

\- And you think Kara will believe it?

\- I don't see why she wouldn't. Kara has always trusted Cat.

\- She used to trust us too.

\- Have a little faith here, Alex. - Lena gave a confident smile. - Your sister is smart, she will put the pieces together and will come home.

\- You really like her, don't you?

\- I love Kara - Lena cleared her throat - She is my best friend ... - she added embarrassed.

\- Lena, we spent a lot of time together in these months and I saw how much you care about Kara, you would risk your life for her. There are few people in this world that I would trust my sister with and you are one of them.

\- Why are you saying these things to me? We both know that Kara doesn't have that kind of feeling for me, she likes men.

\- No, Kara likes people, not genders. When she is back here, you should talk - Alex said, making the quote sign with her hands at the last word. - There are much unsaid things between you.

\- Well, first we have to worry about bringing her back. - at this moment Lena's phone vibrated and she took it to read the notification - And Cat Grant has just warned me that the story is in the air. Time to cross your fingers.

At the Fort of Solitude, Kara couldn't believe what she was reading. Cat had written a story about her kidnapping and was there saying that Lex Luthor had tortured her using Obsidiam, making her believe that everyone around her had betrayed her. This must be another trick, she remembered very well the pain she had felt with each stab, the weakness in her body and mind caused by the kryptonite, everything Alex and Lena said to hurt her while torturing her. But on the other hand, it was not possible for Cat to be with Cadmus. She needed to be sure, so she went to find her.

\- Supergirl, I knew I’d see you today. - said Cat when she saw the image of the heroine appearing on her balcony.

\- That story you wrote...

\- All true, you know I don't lie.

\- Who told you?

\- A good journalist never reveals his source.

\- Who, Cat? - Kara pleaded.

\- Lena Luthor. She came to me for...

\- She tricked you. - Kara interrupted - She, Lex Luthor and Cadmus, teamed up to bring me down. And you just helped her out by publishing her lies.

\- She didn't lie, Kiera.

\- What? How? - Kara was speechless, never imagining that Cat would know her identity. - Did Lena tell you?

\- Of course not, I always knew.

\- And why you never said anything to me?

\- Because it was your secret, not mine. - Cat approached Kara and touched her arm - Go home, Kara. Your sister and Lena have never stopped looking for you and are missing you. Don't let Lex Luthor win.

\- How do I know that it isn’t a trick to capture me again?

\- Do you trust me?

\- Yes.

\- Then go home.

Supergirl nodded and turned to go, but before she took a look back and said:

\- Thank you, Cat. - and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Kara knows the truth, do you think that everything will be fine?


	12. The reunion

All Kara wanted was to return to her family's arms, she still felt lost with everything that was happening. She believed in Cat, but at the same time she couldn't erase the memories of everything that had happened, or at least what she felt that had happened, it was all very confused in her head. But Kara wanted with all her strength to return trusting Alex and Lena, they were the people she loved most in this world. So Kara decided to go home, to her apartment. Once there, she found the apartment empty, as she imagined it would be, but her things were all there, including the blanket she had left on the sofa, as if she had left there hours ago and not months. Kara decided that she would call Alex to meet her there, as she felt more confident and secure in her own home.

At the DEO, Alex and Lena were anxiously waiting for some information from Supergirl. Kara should have read Cat's story by then, but she still hadn't spoken.

\- I don't really know what we're waiting for, it's not like she's going to fly through that window, straight into our arms. - said Alex, agonized.

\- Do you think she may have come to you at your apartment? - asked Lena - She may still think that the DEO is not a safe place.

At that moment, the main screen of the DEO command center started to flash, indicating that it had a message to be displayed. All agents gathered around to listen.

\- Good afternoon, everyone! - Said the president of the USA who had appeared on the screen - As everyone must already know, Supergirl is back. But, unfortunately, I think she has suffered too much trauma and we cannot fully trust her again. - Alex and Lena looked at each other worriedly - So, the next time you get in touch with her, I want you to capture her, doing whatever is necessary for that. As we can see in the protest videos, she is out of control and is a danger to humanity.

\- What? - Alex asked aloud, while a buzz started among the agents.

\- Thank you for your service. And remember, this is an order. Thank you. - the president finally said before the message was turned off.

Before Alex could express further her indignation, an agent came running towards the turmoil and said:

\- Supergirl was spotted in National City. We have her location.

\- No, nobody goes after her! - ordered Alex.

\- I'm sorry, Agent Danvers. We have higher orders. - said another agent who assembled a team to go to the location where Supergirl was spotted.

At that very moment, Alex's phone rang.

\- It's Kara! - whispered to Lena and then went to a more reserved place to answer, with Lena following her to listen. - Kara, thank God!

\- Hi Alex. - replied Kara, still a little afraid.

\- You need to get out of where you are immediately!

\- What? Why? - asked Kara, startled.

\- The DEO just received orders from the president to capture you, but I won't let that happen, I promise.

\- The president? But what have I done? Why does the president want to capture me?

\- Kara, it's going to be okay. Trust me. - Alex received a silence on the other side of the line and sighed deeply - Meet me at Kelly's house in a little while, but don’t go flying, people are watching. Be careful.

\- How do I know it's not a trap? - Kara asked, showing Alex that she wanted to trust her, but was still not entirely convinced.

\- Because it's me, Alex, your big sister. Despite all the stupid things I said the night you left, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, my whole life has been about protecting you and that is what I most want to do now. So please, trust me. Can you do that?

\- Ok. – said Kara before hung up.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and quickly called Kelly to let her know of the visit she was going to receive and then went home as quickly as she could. Lena wasn’t together to not arouse so many suspicions, although what she wanted most in the world at that moment, was to see with her own eyes that Kara was fine and safe.

Kara waited hidden outside Kelly's house, to make sure that Alex would arrive alone. A few minutes later, she saw her sister hurriedly entering her girlfriend's house and her look of disappointment when she heard that Kara was not there yet, she immediately felt an urge to run into her sister's arms and hug her until everything was fine.

\- Do you think she’ll come? - Alex asked Kelly as soon as she closed the door behind her.

Before Kelly could answer, Alex heard a bell and her heart raced like never before. She opened the door and saw her little sister standing there and immediately hugged her and started to cry. At that moment Kara was sure that all those memories she had, of Alex hurting her, were false and she broke down crying in her sister's arms too. After a few minutes without either of them having the courage to leave the other's embrace, Kelly managed to get the two of them to go to the sofa, so she could close the door and leave, giving the sisters time to settle down.

\- I'm sorry, Kara. - Alex said between sobs - For everything.

\- It's okay - Kara lied trying to make Alex feel better.

\- I know it's not okay. But I will do everything In my power to be. I didn't mean those things about you, about dad ...

\- I know - said Kara - I know now, but ... when you started to hurt me I ... - Kara could still feel the pain of when Alex passed the blade on her skin and started to cry again with the memory.

\- You're safe now. Come here. – reassured Alex. Then Kara came closer, settling in Alex's arms, her head on her chest, until she felt safe enough and fell asleep, exhausted from everything she had been through in the past few months. Alex settled her on the couch and placed a blanket over her. She sent a message to Lena saying that Kara was fine and to visit her the next day, when things were calmer in the DEO and in Kara's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Kara and Alex are reunited. Did you enjoy it? What about Kara and Lena's reunion?


	13. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Kara and Lena expressed their feelings, but will Lena be okay? And what will happen to Lex?

Alex had fallen asleep on the couch with Kara, like when they were kids and stayed up late in the living room watching tv. Kelly had let the two girls have their moment and went to sleep upstairs.

At dawn, Alex woke up with Kara saying something.

\- Kara? What's it? - she asked sleepily, trying to understand what her sister was saying. Then she realized that Kara was still sleeping and having a nightmare.

\- Kill me, please ... - murmured Kara with her eyes closed.

It had happened a few times already, on Kara's first nights on Earth, she had nightmares of Krypton exploding, her parents dying, the Phantom Zone and all the bad experiences she had at such a young age. But over time, as Kara felt more secure in her new family, the nightmares decreased the frequency, until they disappeared for good. But now it looks like they were back and it wasn’t without reason, Kara had suffered so much in the past few months that she would need time to recover from it.

\- Kara! - Alex called, calmly touching her sister's arm - Wake up, you're having a nightmare.

\- No, no, please, Alex, kill me ... I can't take it anymore.

\- Oh Kara ... - that was hard for Alex to hear, her little sister begging her to kill her - You are safe, come on, wake up! - Said waving Kara's arm to wake her, but at the same time not wanting to scare her.

Suddenly Kara jumped up and opened her eyes, seeing Alex in front of her, she got more scared without having time to reason that everything had been a nightmare. Realizing the look of fear on her sister's face, Alex moved away and said:

\- It's okay, I won't hurt you, Kara. You slept on the couch and had a nightmare, but you’re safe here, I promise. Are you alright? - Kara took a deep breath and nod her head, but tears started to stream from her eyes. She couldn't control it. - It's gonna be okay. - Alex said hugging her.

\- I'm sorry ... - Kara whispered through her tears. - Suddenly all the memories came back in my head ...

\- You don't have to apologize, it's okay. - it was hard for Alex to see Kara, who was always so strong, in such a fragile state. - We will work on it and soon you will always remember that those aren’t real memories.

As Kara calmed down, they relaxed again and fell asleep.

Alex woke up with her phone vibrating. It was already dawn and she smelled the coffee that Kelly must have been brewing in the kitchen. She took her phone and saw that it was Lena texting nonstop asking how Kara was doing. Alex couldn't help but smile at that.

\- Can I know what's so funny? - asked Kara, who had just woken up by Alex's movement.

\- Good morning to you too - Kara rolled her eyes and the happiness inside Alex grew when she saw her sister acting as she used to - It's Lena, she can't seem to contain her anxiety about seeing you.

\- What she said? - asked Kara before taking the phone from Alex's hand and running with it, to be able to read the messages.

\- Looks like someone is anxious too ... - laughed Alex.

\- No ... - Kara said embarrassed - I mean, yes ... I want to know what you guys are talking about me.

\- Everything we talked about in the last few months was about you.

\- Isn't she upset that I lied to her anymore?

\- This is definitely in the past. But maybe I got you another problem - Alex said with a serious face.

\- What did you do? - asked Kara worriedly.

\- I may have let slip about Mr. Krypton, that you can't sleep without when you're home alone.

\- ALEX! - laughed Kara - So you end up with my tough Supergirl image.

\- But you know that with us you never need to be the tough Supergirl, right? I like Kara Danvers a lot more.

\- I know. - Kara said and then turned her attention to Lena's messages - Okay, tell Lena that she can come now. I want to see her.

When Lena received the message from Alex saying that Kara was fine and that she wanted to see her, she was ecstatic, she didn't even know what she wanted or should say, she just knew that she needed to see Kara well with her own eyes. So Lena just took her purse and went as fast as she could to Kelly's house, afraid that Kara could change her mind at any time.

Lena rang the bell. She was nervous, but she couldn't even know exactly why. To her disappointment, it was Alex who opened the door.

\- Hi, Lena. I know you were expecting someone else ...

\- Don't tell me that Kara changed her mind and left ... I knew I should have come yesterday. -lamented Lena.

\- Lena, calm down, she just went to take a shower.

\- Wow, that’s good. - she breathed relieved - I don't think I could take another second without telling her that ...

\- Tell me what, Lena? – interrupted Kara, walking down the stairs with her blond hair still wet.

\- I ... - stammered Lena when she saw Kara.

\- I'll let you two talk alone. I will be somewhere else but here. If you need me, well, you have my phone. I'm out. - Alex said, quickly leaving the house, leaving the two girls alone, since Kelly had left for work.

\- What couldn’t you take another second without telling me, Lena? - challenged Kara now very close to her friend.

\- That ... that I ... - stammered Lena again trying to find courage - That I'm sorry for everything that my brother made you go through. It's all my fault.

\- It's not your fault. You are not your brother, Lena. And I ... I'm very happy to see you - said Kara hugging her friend who started crying with relief.

\- I've never been happier in my life. Are you alright?

\- Thanks to you and Alex. Thank you for not giving up on me.

\- I will never give up on you. - said Lena.

Now they were very close physically and definitely attracted to each other, but neither knew if the feeling was mutual and didn’t want to ruin the friendship. But when Kara looked at those big green eyes looking back at her, she felt a huge urge to show her love and clear that doubt that was eating her alive. When Kara was approaching to kiss Lena, the front door was banged open, making the two of them jump back.

\- Did you miss me, Kara? - asked Lex Luthor, who had entered with a kryptonite gun in his hands. - I'm having a deja vú here what about you?

\- Lena, did you bring Lex? – asked Kara hurt when the shadow of doubt returned to her mind.

\- Of course not, Kara. I'm on your side, I promise. - Lena assured, as she placed herself in front of Kara.

-It seems that my little sister loves to spoil my plans. I think I'll have to move on to Plan B. - Lex said with a smile, while Kara was shaking with fear of being captured again.

\- Kara, he must have followed me, but I won't make the same mistake again. - saying that, Lena quickly grabbed an accessory she had brought in her bag and hit it hard on Kara's chest. The object multiplied and covered Kara's entire body with golden armor. - This armor is anti-kryptonite. - Lena said as she turned to her friend - Kill him, Kara.

Upon hearing this, Kara didn't think twice and flew at Lex, who in the fright fired with the kryptonite gun, the shot hit the ceiling above Lena, which on impact collapsed and fell on top of her. Kara wanted to hurt Lex, to make him suffer just as he did to her. But she didn't have time for that, so she just knocked him out, leaving him passed out on the floor and ran to get Lena out of the rubble.

\- Lena !!! - Kara shouted, pressing a button on the side of her neck, which made the armor helmet go down so she could see better.

\- Kara ... - said a weak voice from under the rubble.

Kara immediately started to remove the pieces of concrete that were on top of Lena until she could see her face, she was all bloody, but she was still conscious. Kara removed all the pieces of concrete that still held Lena there.

\- I'm sorry I suspected you. You saved my life. - said Kara with tears streaming down her face.

\- Okay ... it's all ... right - said Lena with great effort. - What I ... I can’t ... take... another second without telling you ...

\- I know what you're doing, but no - Kara said - You can tell me later. I'll take you to the hospital.

\- Kara - said Lena raising her right hand, and rubbing Kara's face - I ... I love you!

A tear fell from Kara's face and she bent down and gave Lena a passionate kiss, a kiss she had dreamed on so many nights and that was going on in a way she had never imagined, not with Lena dying in her arms. - I love you too.

Lena smiled and then passed out, Kara took her in her arms and flew with her to the hospital, without even remembering that Lex Luthor was passed out on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first story and english is not my first language, so please be patient with me and feel free to comment your feedback and suggestions to the rest of the story.   
> Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writting :)


End file.
